Nature's Guide to Love and Loss
by EmilyD6298
Summary: Post Eclipse, Jacob/OC, Seth/OC Raina has lived many years without anyone by her side, however all that changes when a mysterious, handsome boy named Seth shows up at her new foster home looking for a job. Everything seems to be perfect until Seth's best friend Jacob shows up at the house and imprints on his first love, all the while an unknown danger lurks in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Raina's POV

"Raina it is 12:30 in the afternoon and you have slept through morning tea!" Cindy's high-pitched voice sounded from the other side of my bedroom door. I grunted and covered my head with one of the many pillows I've hoarded into my bed over the past month.

I have never quite believed the success stories I have heard about the foster system and adoption in general; seemingly stuck at the age of 16 means I have been in more homes then I care to admit. My newest "adventure", as my foster advisor likes to say, takes place in the home of Cynthia and Marc Green. Cynthia (Cindy as she so graciously allows me to call her) and Marc reside in northern California in a house that could probably fit up to 20 more foster kids, though of course they only needed one for a tax cut.

Eventually I rolled out of my bed and slipped down the stairs as quietly as I could in order to avoid anyone who could possibly want to talk to me. The Green residence holds 10 residential workers or minions, as I like to think of them. Cindy cringes at the thought of cooking, cleaning, or anything else a stay at home wife would usually feel the desire to do while her husband is at work providing for her every need. But I won't complain, as a homeschooled foster freak, cooks and maids are the best friends a girl could ask for. As I step into the kitchen, Martha, the head cook looks up at me and smiles.

"Morning Sugar, I prepared you the usual." She says as she slides me a plate of my favorite breakfast, vegan pancakes. Being vegan is not a good trait to have as a foster kid, I guess people just assume that we foster kids should just be thankful that we are given a plate of anything and should not be picky about food in general. Thankfully Martha has always been more than happy to comply with my dietary needs.

" Thanks Martha" I give her a half smile while grabbing my pancakes and heading to my favorite corner to eat. I sit down about to enjoy my breakfast when Cindy hobbles in on yet another new pair of shoes that she has no idea how to walk in.

"Really Raina I have no clue why you insist on sitting on the floor to eat, it is just so unsanitary, and we have perfectly good dining rooms throughout the manor."

"I'm fine Cindy, really I'm just more comfortable this way anyways, always have been." I retort back with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Chew and swallow please! If you are going to be known as a Green, dear then I insist on you acting like one." She gives my pajamas a once over and then glances at her five thousand dollar watch. "Raina please get out of those rags! I reminded you yesterday that we have possible yard workers coming over for interviews at 1:00 and you look like you just stepped off the movie set of Annie." She screeches and at much to my dismay she snatches my pancakes away, and pushes me towards the stairs. I call out another thanks to Martha as a climb up the stairs skipping every other step.

My room is probably one of the nicer one's I've seen over the years. Besides the deathly pink color of the walls, it is spacious and has a large glass window that overlooks another mansion down the road. I grabbed a simple summer dress and headed to my bathroom to brush my hair. Looking at myself in the mirror has always been a tedious task, I am not ugly per say, I just have trouble seeing anything good in myself after being tossed around for so many years. I have wavy caramel hair that reaches the top of my lower back and greenish blue eyes. I have a very average shaped body besides the fact that I stand at a very short 4'10''. "Cute", has always been that dreaded word that defines me. Sure guys think I'm good looking but what horny teenager doesn't think a girl with a C cup and long hair is attractive. I start to hum the songs that my mother would sing to me as baby while I detangle the rats nest I call my hair, and the reminder of her voice immediately calms me. I don't remember much of my mother, only that she had the same turquoise eyes as me and I inherited her voice that could get the angriest of wolves to lie down and listen to her. The sound of feet climbing the back staircase that leads to my room snaps me out of my bliss as fast as my mother's songs entrapped me in it. In a rush to escape another nagging session by Cindy about how I am undressed still, I slip on my dress and quickly make my way towards the door. I slam it open and started towards the stairs as I smack my body into what I can only describe as a brick wall. I fall backwards painfully onto my butt and start to rub my lower back when I hear a deep gasp.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I should really watch where I'm going, I was just looking for a place to pee, did you know that the downstairs bathroom has a gold toilet, I CANNOT pee on a gold toilet, that is just not manly of me and all the guys back home would give me hell for it! Do you know where the bathroom is up here, I couldn't find it and then I ran into you… and oh crap you are still on the ground! Here let me help you up".

I look up at a huge hand coming towards me offering to help me and reluctantly I take it. The boy easily lifts me up with no energy. "Its really not a problem, I know this place is easy to get lost in" I say as I look up at what I can only describe as a Greek god. The boy is easily a foot and a half taller than me and looked like he was sculpted in a playgirl factory. He has on a pair of jean cutoffs and a shirt that is deliciously too tight for him.

"I'm still really sorry for knocking you over", he said as he once again reached out a hand to me, but this time looking for me to shake it. "I'm Seth."

"Raina", I finally manage to say back as I take his hand and blush for the first time in what must have been 160 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Raina's POV

"Well Raina it's a pleasure to meet you," said the boy whose face seemed to grow as red as mine.

"It's that way," I told him as I pointed down the hall, after what seemed like an eternity looking into his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"umm the bathroom, it's that way…."

"Oh shit! Right! Thanks!" he quickly turned on his heels and almost seemed to leap down the hallway. He was just so happy! I couldn't help but smile as I sprinted back to the bathroom to put some makeup on with a new found motivation. I quickly put on some mascara and lip-gloss and double-checked my appearance in the mirror. Finally satisfied I ran out of my room again and slid down the banister where a very red faced Cindy was waiting for me.

"Young lady! What did I tell you about sliding down the banister?! I don't even want to imagine what CPS would say if we handed you back to them in a full body cast!" she screamed in her Cindy like fashion.

"I'm sorry Cindy it won't happen again," I apologized through my teeth.

"Your right it won't, missy! Now come with me into the dining room, its time for the interviews and I want your help." I followed her into the ornate dining room and strategically placed myself in front of the fruit platter that was set out amongst the other unnecessary platters of finger foods.

"Well now that we are settled, lets get down to business. First up is Seth Harold Clearwater, age 19, from some reservation in Washington called La Push." She flipped a page over in the packet she held and continued to read, "He is a graduate from high school but has no college experience" she looked at me and shook her head, "Not a good start huh?"

"Well I don't know? You didn't go to college and your life turned out okay." I retorted back to her. She let out a big belly laugh.

"Oh sweety, I'm a woman! I don't need college for my life to turn out okay." I rolled my eyes and urged her on.

"So what else does it say about him?" I asked.

"Well lets see, it says that he is willing to work as many days of the week as needed as long as he has nights off. It also says that he would need housing."

"Well would we be able to do that for him?"

"Hmm I'm not sure, but I'm certain we could find an extra bed for him in the workers wing." She sighed and snapped her finger towards our butler Charles who stood unnoticed at the door. "Charles can you let this Seth fellow in for me darling!" Charles opened the door and let in a much more professional looking man then the boy I ran into minutes earlier. He had changed his cutoffs into a pair of khakis and his tee shirt was now a button down polo. He looked so handsome that I couldn't help but blush and pretend to look down at his fairly empty resume. Cindy must have also noticed the good looks of the boy, because she sat up straighter and loosened up the buttons to her shirt. "Hello young man, my name is Cindy and I'm the owner of this household. I hope you found the place okay."

"Oh yes ma'am, the place is hard to miss," he answered as I held back a chuckle. He then looked directly at me. "Its very nice to meet you and the rest of the people that live here." I once again blushed. I don't know why this boy affected me so much! Cindy also seemed to grow affected by the smiling boy's charm.

"Well it's very nice to meet you too, Mr. Clearwater. Now even though my decision is fairly decided about the yard position I need to ask you a few questions, you know, just for the formality."

"Yes ma'am I understand," he answered. I smirked at Cindy's quick change of heart on Seth and began to doodle on one of his resumes.

"Could you tell us a bit about your upbringing and your family? Also I'd like to know what brings you all the way to California looking for a job?" I looked up, curious about his answers.

"Well I grew up in a small town in an Indian reservation so most of my life has involved my tribe. My dad died when I was 15 so I quickly had to grow up to help my mom and my sister run the house," I frowned hearing about the loss of his dad, though surprised that his smile never wavered. "Soon after his death my sister and I joined a group of guys on the reservation that's responsible for the safety of our town. But in light of recent events I found myself needing to take a break and do some normal jobs outside of the reservation. I saw the picture of your family on the ad online and knew I could be of help to you, sooo here I am." He let out an uneasy laugh, which led me to believe that he may not be being completely truthful. Cindy however seemed convinced and stood up letting out her hand for Seth to shake.

"Well Seth I think you will fit in here wonderfully! You start tomorrow. I will have Charles here unpack your things and find you a room while my girl here gives you a tour of the house. My husband Marc will be home around 7:00 and I'm sure he would love it if you would join us for dinner"

"I would gladly join your family for dinner ma'am," he said as he shook her hand.

"Perfect!" Cindy screeched excitedly and then looked at me, "Raina please show Mr. Clearwater around while I make the arrangements," she demanded just before flittering out of the room.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Seth said as he opened the door for me.

"Yah that's what happens when you're a good looking guy around Cindy," I laughed. Seth looked at me with a smirk.

"So you think I'm a good looking guy?" Once again I blushed and looked down at my bare feet.

"umm that's not entirely what I meant. I just meant that Cindy thought you were good looking!" Damn! I was really out of practice with this whole flirting thing. To my surprise Seth looked disappointed and mumbled something under his breath. To disperse the awkwardness I grabbed his hand, which was surprisingly hot, and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"Come on! I want to introduce you to Martha! She's the real lady of the house around here," I laughed and to his surprise pulled him with ease.

"Jeese you're strong for such a little thing," He laughed uneasily.

"Yah it must be my diet," I shrugged him off.

About an hour later I had introduced Seth to pretty much everyone who worked in the house. He charmed them all over easily with his infectious smile and goofy laugh. I was starting to scare myself with how drawn to the boy I was. He was so easy-going and easy to talk to. Most of the boys at the high schools that I've been too just looked at me like I was an easy lay. But Seth looked at me like he was longing for something. It was very interesting. We had finally reached the workers wing when he looked over at me.

"So tell me something about you! I feel like I've been talking about myself for the past two hours," he laughed. I smiled at him and pushed his shoulder.

"Yah, that's usually what happens at a job interview," I joked sarcastically.

"No, but for real, what's your story?" he looked at me more seriously.

"Oh, well, my story is kind of complicated I guess." I looked up at him embarrassed.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me anything, I understand having a complicated life."

"Oh no its fine," I looked back down at my feet, "I've just been through some stuff that I don't really talk about."

"Well why don't you start with the basics, and we can go into major life secrets tomorrow," he laughed.

"Okay, well my name is Raina, I'm 16 years old and I'm a foster kid."

"That's a good start!" he smiled at me.

"Yah well that about covers everything." I retorted

"Okay okay, be secretive if you want, but I will figure you out Raina, with no last name" Seth said as he opened a door that had a note on it with Cindy's handwriting proclaiming it his room.

"Well welcome home," I said as I looked around the simple yet grandiose living quarters. The room was decked out with a huge flat screen tv and a king size bed with more pillows than 10 people could use. The workers wing faced the back- side of the mansion and towards the woods, so Seth got a great view of the tall trees that make up the northern California's forests.

"Wow this is… wow," Seth was speechless.

"Yah I know, unfortunately you don't get used to it. Personally I think it is obnoxious. But you get the best view of the woods. I wish I had that."

"Yah I love the woods to, and anything that involves the outdoors," he then smirked at me, "well, hey maybe if your good you can come visit me when I'm off!"

"Your only off at nights though?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Yah I know," he wagged his eyebrows at me while I grabbed one of the pillows from his bed and chucked it at his head. But he easily grabbed it right before it hit anything breakable.

"Well if you're settled I should go get ready for dinner, Cindy likes to make them a formal affair," I sighed and started towards the door.

"Oh, Raina," Seth called after me, "thank you for showing me around, I know I'm gonna like it here." I didn't bother turning around to face him because I had become bright red again.

"Yah no problem." I said as I gently closed the door behind me. As I walked down the long hallway to get to the family wing, towards my room, I began to reflect on my past. Seth reminded me a lot of my previous boyfriend, which I think was why I felt so drawn to him. Daniel had the same cheery disposition that Seth had. He was handsome, caring, and very drawn to nature. He was perfect. I had to shake off any of these feelings I had for Seth though, it was just to dangerous. By the time the hunters were through with Daniel, I wasn't able to heal him. He died in my arms and I would never forgive myself. That's why I decided I would never endanger another human again just to feed my selfish feelings. I had kept that promise for 160 years and I wasn't planning on breaking it now. I switched on the light to my room and walked towards my dresser to find a cute outfit for dinner. Just because I wouldn't date Seth, didn't mean I couldn't look pretty for him at dinner…right? Right.


End file.
